Demon's Love
by Shadowkitsha
Summary: Learning that demons and angels roamed the earth Yoh also learns about how good and bad they can be. When he finally meets a demon that has the power to manifest itself and this demon falls for Yoh what's he to do? HaoxYoh


Disclaimer: Do not own Shaman King

Sorry for not working on my other stories lately...Been busy but will be updating lots at Christmas (HOPEFULLY). THanks for reading

**Prologue **

_"Those unearthly beings are different than us Yoh, remember this every time you see one.", Yohmei told to the young brunette. _

_ "What do you mean they are different?", Yoh asked this grandpa._

Taking another stroll Yoh pulled his earphones on and listened to the music rather than the 'beings' and people around him. Without glancing back Yoh headed to school.

_Sighing Yohmei explained, "Yoh, they are beings categorized as 'demons' and 'angels'."_

_ Perking up Yoh asked, "So they are made up then?"_

_ "No, and you must remember to never draw their attention, they can harm you.", Kino said looking serious at the young boy._

_ "Why would they harm me?", Yoh asked. _

_ Sighing the two grandparents knew that the young needed to be taught, but this male was full of questions. Though this was a serious matter so the elders set their sights on informing the brunette._

"Hey, Yoh!", Horohoro greeted at the gate not seeing the sights Yoh saw.

"Good morning Yoh", Manta also greeted.

Snickering a couple of 'demons' nearby conversed, "What do you think of that prey?"

"Of course she is too small! We need a big plump beauty...", the other demon said letting his sentence drift.

With that said the two demons left to the air. Watching the display Yoh didn't notice the evil smile on Horohoro's face.

"Shh, man.", Horohoro said putting a finger to Manta's lips.

Getting behind Yoh Horohoro took out 'the paper'. 'The paper' being the one that had the phrase 'kick me!'.

'It's original and totally cool!', Horohoro thought snickering inward.

Unknown Horohoro placed the paper on Yoh's shirt only to notice that Yoh was actually watching.

"What are you doing Horohoro?", Yoh asked absent minded.

Panicking Horohoro lied, "Nothing!"

"Oh...", Yoh replied trusting the answer.

_"They will harm you because there are few who can see them. And those who can see them are of harm to them for we can usually do more than them.", Kino answered._

_ Shifting the seat Yoh looked up and wondered. With patience Kino and Yohmei waited for another question._

_ "So I could like do amazing things!?", Yoh asked excited._

_ "No.", Yohmei immediately replied._

_ "What do you mean?", Yoh whined._

_ Shaking his head Yohmei had the urge to laugh at his grandson, "We can only see them and that is enough, as is we humans have a weapon. This weapon is touch-"_

_ "What do you mean 'touch'?", Yoh asked interrupting._

Heading toward their class the trio split up after waving off their see yeas. Even as Yoh walked off he could see angels watching over their loved ones and demons stalking their victims.

'I believe that every being in this world is good...', Yoh thought thinking about demons and angels.

_"This touch could prove the all you the power to make a demon or angel lose its powers and allow you to possess them for a moment.", Kino answered._

_ Confused Yoh retorted, "But doesn't that mean we have powers!?"_

_ Standing up the young brunette aimed to go find a demon or angel and touch them. _

_ Sensing the movement Yohmei and Kino replied, "The powers we have are limited it only lasts __for a certain limit of time."_

_ Still standing Yoh asked, "So we make them helpless and only for a few moments...Why are demons and angels with such power?"_

_ Seeing the distress the two elders felt sympathy to this fate._

_ '_No matter, even if everyone else thinks that 'way' I won't stray.', Yoh thought getting ready to enter his class. Not even a minute passed before the bell rang.

"We have a new student today, his name is Hao please treat him well.", the teacher stated.

_"It only gets worst, some demons have the power to manifest their body and shape. With that they are able to harm us. While the regular ones you see would only be able at maximum break a light bulb.", Yohmei answered again._

_ In silence Yoh looked sad. Unknown to Yoh his parents took watch over him from the room beside. _

_ "That is why you have to stay away from demons and angels. Those are just labels of how they look and they can be horrifying.", Yohmei continued seriously._

_ "But not all of them are bad right?", Yoh questioned stubbornly._

_ "Just don't trust them.", Yohmei answered strictly allowing no argument._

Immediately looking up Yoh caught eye with the male in front with shock. Most had the same shocked expression, but Yoh had two reasons for his shock.

The teacher looked through his sheet before assigning Hao's seat, "Hao you can sit behind Yoh...Yoh place your hand up please."

'He looks just like me...and he is a demon...I hope we'll be good friends.', Yoh thought trusting.

"Hi, I hope we'll be good friends.", Yoh greeted the demon behind him smiling.

Smirking Hao looked at the naive identical male.

_Not bothering with the argument Yoh asked tired, " Is that all...I'm tired."_

_ Shocked by the change of subject Kino and Yohmei hoped that Yoh would be safe._

_ Almost forgetting Kino stated, "Yoh you know how to identify a demon and an angel right?"_

_ "Nope.", came the quick reply from the tired male._

_ "They'll 'feel' different...", Kino stated not sure how to elaborate._

_ Leaving it at that the two hoped that Yoh would remember. While Yoh's parents hearing the end of the conversation got up to greet Yoh. With that said and done Yoh went to nap after talking to his parents._

"Yeah, lets be good friends." Hao said still smirking.

Unaware of the intentions of the demon Yoh fell asleep as soon as class started.

'This is going to be interesting...', Hao thought after hearing his twin's thoughts.


End file.
